legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Golden Cup of Belshazzar
The Golden Cup of Belshazzar is the second episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 16th episode to complete production and the 27th to air. One partner from each team was kneeling on a raft while holding "an ancient staff of King Tut". When Kirk said go, each player would pull himself across the moat by hooking his staff on the knotted rope above him. Once across, he climbed off the raft and onto the deck; this was his partner's signal to pull the raft back to his side and cross exactly as his partner had. When the second teammate reached the other side, it was his job to jump off the raft - with his staff - and run over to hit the gong. Long ago, in the ancient city of Babylon, there ruled a foolish king named Belshazzar. Hearing of a young man named Daniel who could tell the future, he summoned him to his palace. King Belshazzar nervously sat on his throne. In his hand, he held a golden cup that he'd stolen from a temple in Jerusalem. "Daniel," he said, "what is the meaning of this sign?" He pointed to the wall where words had mysteriously been written. Daniel read them. "Sire, it says that you are a thief, and your empire is evil, so it is about to be destroyed!" "Impossible!" Belshazzar thundered. "Our city is fortified with two great walls and a moat! It is impregnable. You obviously know nothing! Take him away!" Daniel was led out of the palace. Soon afterwards, the writing on the wall came true. The Persians led a surprise attack and destroyed Babylon. The Golden Cup of Belshazzar ended up in the Temple. The Purple Parrots are 11-year-old Leslie and Keith. The Red Jaguars are 12-year-old Katherine and Sean. Handwriting on the Wall (Peanut Shaft) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team dug for a word buried in the rubble at the bottom of the shaft. When he found it, he stuck it to his shirt, climbed up the shaft, and placed it on the front wall. Then he climbed back down to find the next word. The first one to place all four words - or the player with the most words on the wall in one minute - won. Keith completed the message in 35 seconds; Sean had only assembled half the message at that point. The Hanging Gardens (Bucket Ramp) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team climbed up the ramp on their knees, pulled down a bucket, and slid back down. Then, they climbed back up to dump the next bucket. The first player to empty all three buckets - or the player with the most empty buckets at the end of one minute - won. Katherine pulled all three buckets down with 22 seconds remaining, while Leslie had only pulled two. Rebuilding Babylon (Pulley Pillar) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team jumped up, placed the first ring of the column on the post, and jumped back down. That was his partner's signal to jump up and place the next ring on the column. They alternated like that for up to one minute. The first team to completely rebuild the column - or the team that built the tallest column in that time - won. The Red Jaguars had constructed their column in 50 seconds while the Purple Parrots only placed two rings. Katherine started by heading into the Cave of Sighs where she encounters the first Temple Guard. She gives up her pendant and heads into the Wheel Room. After lifting the rock slab, she enters the Room of Harmonic Convergence, tries all five combinations to no avail. The sound may have played when she tried the second combination, but none of the doors opened. Katherine then retreated to the Cave of Sighs and ascended into the Room of the Three Gargoyles. Once there, she tried all three gargoyles and the third one opened the door to the Troubled Bridge. She heads across, opens up the Observatory, and turns the sundial, opening up the Heart Room. Once she climbs down, she opens up the Treasure Room, opens the chest, and was caught by the second Temple Guard. Sean follows her path and spends the last 13 seconds trying to find his way out of the Treasure Room. * Olmec's briefing appears to be based on the Book of Daniel, at chapter 5. * This was the first episode to ever feature an artifact in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. * This was the second episode to begin production, but since taping ran late, the Temple Run was filmed on a day that featured Layout V of the Temple; this was the same result as the first episode, Blackbeard's Treasure Map. The only difference is that the latter was taped as a whole that day. * This was the first episode to feature the Purple Parrots in the Temple Games. * The Silver Snakes and Green Monkeys later participate in Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand, wearing the same team colors. *This was the first episode to feature BK Ratch Tech as an altered prize plug. *Original Run **Moat Crossing: Hershey's Syrup and Chocolate Milk Mix **Steps of Knowledge: Fashion Bug **Temple Games: Laguna Sportswear *Alternate Version **Moat Crossing: Nestle Quik **Steps of Knowledge: Duncan Yoyo **Temple Games: BK Ratch Tech Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Red Jaguars Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:1½ Pendants Category:Ran out of Time Category:Layout V Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shrine Category:Unknown Half Pendant Location Category:Female Going First Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Artifacts Featured in the Board Game Category:Two Guards Encountered Category:Red Jaguars vs. Purple Parrots Category:Red/Blue/Orange/Purple